Time of Dying
by RoxRox
Summary: What will they do when the unmentionable happens? What will the key blade bearer do against this? sorry but if I told u more here I spoiled too much so read it oneshot, SoraXKairi, RoxasXNamine R&R Please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I used to have KH2 but I lost the CD! "

prepare yourself with a box of tissues if you get really into stories, that's all I can say for now

* * *

Another sunny day at Destiny Islands. It has been always like this. Much like Twilight Town where it was always twilight, here it was always sunny. There has never been rain or dark clouds, except for once. The key blade master remembered it as if it was yesterday. 

-Flashback-

Dark clouds covered the usual blue of the sky. Sora ran towards Riku.

"Riku! Where's Kairi?"

"The door has opened. Now we can to other worlds!"

"Yes but where's Kairi?"

"Don't be afraid."

"Riku!"

-End of flashback-

"Sora! Stop day dreaming and come over here!" the auburn haired girl shouted. Kairi. It's been almost three years now and she still fills him with such warmth. She was so beautiful to him. He wouldn't admit it but he knew that he loved her. But he wasn't the only one knowing. His best friend Riku, a tall silver haired boy, knew better than anyone about Sora's feelings towards Kairi. He himself also had a little crush on Kairi but he knew that she was Sora's and kept well out of it. However the brunette and the silver haired loved to compete against each other at almost everything. Who's the first to finish lunch, who's first at the beach and so on. Riku also loved to mock his friend about his love. He threatened to share a papou with Kairi when Sora wasn't around. Ever since Sora made sure Kairi and Riku weren't together when he wasn't looking. But now they were standing there, on the beach, waiting for Sora to come over. He got up and greeted his friends. So there they were, smiling at each other, chatting, laughing and having fun. Little they knew of what evil would happen.

Soon.

A whistling noise came from the cave that they used as a secret hideout. Riku smirked.

"Looks like we got ourselves some ghosts." he said.

"Don't be silly, Riku! Ghosts don't exist!" Kairi replied, failing at not showing her fear.

"Well, you haven't seen as much as we did, Kairi. Let's check it out." Sora said exited. Although he's had quite enough of them, he loved adventures. Riku led, dragging Kairi with him. Sora wanted to follow but something stopped him. Or more like, _someone_. Roxas spoke, only for Sora to hear.

"I have a bad feeling about his, Sora. Don't go in." Sora gave himself a cheesy grin and said cheerful.

"Don't worry, Roxas, you forget who we are."

And so the experienced key blade master ignored his nobody and went in the cave with his friends. It looked like it always has, drawings all over the walls, along them a door. The door that let to the heart of their world. Next to it, on the wall, Sora's and Kairi's favorite drawing was there. When they were little, they drew each other and as time passed, Sora drew Kairi giving him a papou. It was after their world was restored and Sora was trying to find Riku, when Kairi saw what Sora had done and she had finished the picture by drawing Sora giving her a papou. And when all three were united, they decided to draw Riku above the two and above them, they had let Roxas and Namine draw themselves giving each other a papou. Even Axel had been drawn above them, Roxas had insisted to include his best friend. And so the entire wall was full with pictures of their friends. They looked at it, lost in memories, until a voice startled them.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort."

They turned around, seeing a man crouched in the corner. Just like Sora remembered.

"Who are you?" Riku barked more likely.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Kairi.

"You!" Sora shouted.

"You know him? Who is it?" asked Kairi.

"Now you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness." And with that, he summoned darkness. It was coming from everywhere. Sora saw his friends almost being swallowed by it. He summoned his key blade and shouted to Riku.

"Riku! Get Kairi out of here!" The silver haired boy grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her to the exit but she refused to go any further.

"Sora!"

"Kairi, go! I'll be fine!" Sora shouted back.

"I won't leave without you!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" Sora said with a grin. But as he turned to see her, the mysterious stranger had summoned a key blade and pierced it through Sora's heart. Time seemed to have stopped. Riku held his breath, Kairi slowly gasped. Sora's grin didn't fade when he fell on his knees. It was all happening in slow motion. The stranger pulled out the blade and disappeared, whispering.

"My work here is done."

The darkness had disappeared and time jumped back to its normal rate. Sora knelt in front of the door with his cheesy grin slowly fading. Kairi ran over to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. Riku ran over as well, kneeling down to his friend. Kairi was crying hysterically.

"S-so-ra! N-no! Th-is, can't be-e!"

"This can't be happening! It's not real! Sora, you're the key blade master! You can't be..." but Riku couldn't say anymore. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as well. Sora was getting colder by the second. Kairi begged him not to go.

"Sora! Please, don't leave me! Sora, I love you!" she cried. The brunette gave her his last beautiful smile before he closed his eyes. Riku shouted into nothingness.

"No! There has to be another way! It can't be!" he cried. He looked at his friend again, more tears streaming from his eyes. He told himself that the boy was just sleeping but to no avail. Kairi was crying so loud for all the worlds to know. The key blade master had fallen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's not your time yet, Sora." a familiar voice spoke.

"Huh? Is that you, Roxas?" Sora thought. He opened his eyes. He was in a sort of ocean. He remembered being here before. Sora was sinking, deeper and deeper. He slowed down and twisted, that he came to a stand. White birds flew away from where he stood and revealed a heart shaped platform. It had two circles in it, one showed Roxas with the key blade, the other showed him and the key blade. But the one with him was fading away.

"Am I dead?" Sora asked into the nothingness.

"No, but you're dieing." A person said from behind Sora. The brunette turned to see his nobody. He had a sad expression on his face. Sora looked around again.

"Where are we?" he asked curios. Roxas gave him a smile.

"In your heart. But there's no time. You have to go back." Roxas said with his serious face again.

"But I'm dieing, I can't go back. " Sora said confused. Roxas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then looked behind Sora.

"Check again."

Sora turned and saw the two circles again only his was fully restored. Roxas' was almost gone. Roxas had changed places with him. The somebody turned to the blond.

"You're coming with me. You're not gonna die down here all by yourself!" he almost yelled. Tears were running down his cheeks. He started to fade into light. Sora quickly grabbed the surprised boy's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kairi held Sora's limb body and cried as loud as she could, as much as she could. Riku had sat himself in a dark corner, silent tears running down his cheeks. He kept telling himself it wasn't true but he knew it wasn't. Then Kairi fell dead silent. Riku looked up, thinking that this nightmare wouldn't end and Kairi was dead now, too. But she wasn't. He crept over to her and Sora, wanting to know why she stopped. A groan was heard from the boy with the spiky hair. Riku held his breath. Kairi did as well. Sora opened his eyes.

"S-sora?" Kairi stuttered. Sora jumped up, startling his friends. He immediately fell back to his knees, crying.

"Why?! Why did he had do that?! He warned me and my stupid pride ignored him and now look! He died in my place! He's gone for my mistake! And he died alone, without anyone there to mourn him, to notice that he's dead!" Sora cried. Riku came over to his friend.

"Who died?" he asked but before anything else could be said Kairi shrieked. The boys turned around to see Kairi and in her arms where Sora had lain seconds ago was Roxas, not as a spirit but as a normal person. The blond was still alive but this wouldn't last much longer. Sora came over and cried his heart out. Kairi couldn't stop the tears either and after hearing that Roxas had brought Sora back, Riku also fell to his knees and cried, being sorry for everything he had ever done to cause Roxas pain and misery.

"Where's Namine?" Roxas whispered to Kairi. She leaned back and relaxed as much as possible with tears still running down her cheeks. Roxas placed his hand where her heart thumped. Slowly, her hair started to change into blond hair, tangling off her right shoulder, and she wore a white dress. The girl cried even louder than Kairi had before. She grabbed Roxas hand which was still laying on her heart and clung onto it, never letting go.

"Namine..." She looked in his deep ocean blue eyes. It was almost an empty stare.

"Please, please don't leave me! I couldn't be without you!" she cried and took his hand up to her cheeks so she lent slightly against it. He was slowly fading away. More tears dropped.

"I know, nobodies can't feel but no matter what happens, I will always love you and I'll always be with you." he whispered to her. She gave him a smile.

"I love you, too." He pressed something in her hands. Then he gave her his last smile and closed his eyes, forever. Namine started crying again, Sora joined her, so did Riku. Roxas was gone and no one could bring him back. Namine looked at what Roxas had given her. It was his cross shaped piece of jewelry he had always worn around his neck. She placed it around her own and continued mourning even louder with the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A short blond opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded him completely. He saw a figure moving in the distance.

"Who's there?" he called out. The person came over to the boy. He took his hood off.

"Hey there, buddy. Long time, no see."

A grin spread on the teenager's face, almost as big as the one the red head gave him.

* * *

omg I can't believe this, I actually cried while writing this... hey c'mon! it's so sad!! from everyones perspective! except Kairi's sort of but still! and I know that the cross isn't a necklace, it just sounds better, I mean, does 'zipper' sound any meaningful to you? 

drop a review and tell me how you liked it cuz I got already a vague story that's similar to this ending and if I get enough reviews I might put it on! the more reviews I get, the faster I update, goes for all my stories!

if you like the pairing RoxasXNamine, I have another story that might interest you, called Sunset Kisses.

but if your more into funny stuff, go check Random Organization.

or you like Axel having a little sister who is hitting on both Demyx and Roxas, Organization XIII, a bit Different, at your service.

also check Randomness Fer Life's profile, she's got a nice SoraXNamine, Angel Eyes, and an awesome RoxasXNamine, For a Change(used to be Strawberry Kisses), story


End file.
